The Enemy's Son
by Rosabel Moonstar
Summary: for thirteen years it was believed that the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, was just that...a Potter. But, that is not so. Read to find out. A/N changed the title from Secrets and Promises to this which was suggested by a follower on Quotev and this new title sounds much better than the previous one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. This takes place after Chamber of Secrets and before Prisoner of Azakaban. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Lily, you need to tell Snape about Harry and Hermione." James told her as she held Harry, thinking about how much he resembled Snape, except for his eyes and about her daughter who she gave to the Grangers. "James, I can't. You know that Severus is spying for You know who and it's luck that he hasn't been forced to take the Dark Mark. James, please understand that Severus can't know that Harry and Hermione are his children, because if he did, I hate to think what You know who might do. Please, James." Lily replied to her husband. "For you, Lily. But once You know who is vanquished, Snape <em>must<em> know." James replied as he looked down at Harry. "I know, James. But until than, I will place a glamour charm so Harry looks like you up until his thirteenth birthday like I did with Hermione." Lily told him. "Lily, how do you plan on telling Snape, Harry and Hermione this if we end up dead before than?" James asked her.

Lily looked at her husband, "I have already written three letters that are spelled to appear to them on Harry's and Hermione's thirteenth birthday." James looked back and sighed, "I hope to Merlin that Snape will understand your reason for this." He told her. "James, I know Severus and he will. Once he reads the letter I have written." Lily said to him as she rocked Harry to sleep. "Does your sister know?" James asked. "Yes, Tuney knows and I have made her promise me that if something were to happen to us, that she cannot tell Sev and that she must do her best to protect Harry from her husband. You met him, James." Lily replied. "I know and I don't like him one bit. But can you trust her, after all she said to you?" James asked her, worry evident in his voice. "Yes, I do. While she may not like magic much, we're still sisters." Lily told him as she put Harry in his crib and tucked him. "If you say so, Lil." James replied. "I do. Let's go to bed." She said to him as she turned off the light and left the room. James soon followed her, wondering if he'll be able to keep this not just from Snape, but also from Sirius. _'I'll worry later' _He thought to himself as he followed Lily to bed for the night. _  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The letter bearing news

_"No, Not Harry!" she screamed, shielding her son from the tall, pale man with red eyes._

_"Step aside, foolish woman." The man said as a bright, green light shot out of his wand and towards her, hitting her in the chest._

Harry woke up suddenly, sweating. He laid back down on his bed, _'just a dream' _he thought to himself as he put his glasses on his face to look at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was only a few minutes past midnight. He looked at the calendar that hung above his bedside table and saw that it was July 31st, his birthday. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He muttered to himself as he laid back down on his bed, unable to go back to sleep.

_pop_

A vanilla cream envelope with green handwriting appeared in front of him and he could smell a faint trace of perfume that smelled like lilies. Harry took the envelope and read the writing on the front.

_'To Harry, on his thirteenth birthday' _was what it said and Harry opened it and started reading the letter.

_"July 31st, 1981_

_Harry,_

_If you are receiving this, than I am dead and possibly with my sister. I spelled this letter so it would appear to you when you are of age to learn the truth, when you have turned thirteen. _James is not your father, but Severus Snape is and y_our real name is Harold Severus Snape. You were named after my father and Severus as it a wizarding tradition for the firstborn son to be named after their father. I was pregnant with you when I married James even though I was technically married to Severus, but only some knew, and he knew who your father was the moment you were born and wanted to tell Severus right then, but I convinced him not to because I did not want Lord Voldemort to find out and risk both of you being killed. Now, I know you look like James, but that is a glamour that I put on you to protect you and Severus from Voldemort. The glamour will stop working once you and your father are reunited. Harry, I know that Severus may come off cold and uncaring, but it is all an act. You will find out why someday; but for now, please give him a chance. He is your father. But this is not all, sweetheart, you have a sister and she's your twin. Before I gave her to an Muggle couple, who were friends with my parents, I named her Hermione Rose. She'll probably go by Granger by now, but she will also receive a letter too. I separated you two because only James, I and Madam Pomfrey knew I was carrying twins. Remember, I love you._

_P.S. I have already written a letter to your father and spelled it to also appear to him on this day. You are older than Hermione by three minutes. _

_Love mom,_

_Lily"_

Harry reread the letter one more time just to see if it was true. _'Snape is my father? and he'll also be receiving a letter too and Hermione is my sister?' _Harry thought as he put the letter back in the envelope and stuck it in the drawer of his bedside table. He laid back down and wondered just how much he would look like Snape before he succumbed to sleep.

Harry was woken by his uncle banging on the door.

"I'm up." Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on. He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to take over cooking breakfast from his aunt. "Don't burn the bacon, boy." Harry heard his aunt say as she set the table. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry replied as he cooked the bacon and than the eggs once the bacon was done. Just as Harry was setting the bacon, eggs and toast in the middle of the table, Uncle Vernon and Dudley appeared.

"Here is a list of chores for you to do today, boy." Uncle Vernon told Harry as he was handed a paper. "Have them done by the time I get back from work or you'll regret it." Uncle Vernon finished. "Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied as he looked over the list and was glad that it wasn't much compared to yesterday's list. "What are you waiting for, boy?" Harry heard his uncle ask and knew he needed to get started or else.

Harry headed out to the yard and read the chores, _'outside: weed the garden and water it, mow the lawn. Inside: mop, vacuum, dust, help your aunt with cooking dinner.' _ 'definitely easier than yesterday' Harry thought as he stuck the paper into his jean's pocket and went to the garden to start weeding it. By the time midday came around, Harry was done with the outside chores and went inside to start on the rest of the chores. "Harry, go pack your truck." He heard Aunt Petunia tell him as he walked past her. "Why?" He asked. "You will find out soon." Was the cryptic reply he got from her. "Sure." He replied as he headed up to his, well Dudley's second bedroom to pack his truck. He tossed all his clothes into the truck along with his textbooks, quills, parchment, and closed it, setting his broom and Hedwig's cage on top just as he heard a knock on the front door.

He left his room and walked down the stairs, stopping at the second to last step and stared at the two people his aunt let in. "Harry, give him a chance. He is your father and you both should not have been kept from each other, but it was Lily's wish." Harry heard his aunt say as he stared at the three people who were standing there before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to stop with a end like that. Next chapter will start with Hermione's view than go to Severus' view and is close to being done and I hope to have it up by this weekend. After next chapter, I will combine them together in the same chapter, but I will use a line break as a way of saying the view has changed. R&R please and no flames either. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the sound of a pop in her room. She turned on her lamp and saw a letter with green writing and her name on it.

_"To my daughter, Hermione on her thirteenth birthday" _was what it read. _'my birthday isn't till september' _She thought as she turned it over and opened it, pulling out a letter and unfolding it to read it.

_Hermione, _

_July 31st, 1981_

_You are probably wondering why you are receiving a letter on this day and who I am. I am Lily, your mother and Harry's. You were born at three minutes past midnight on this day. I gave you to Jean and Robert Granger in order to protect you as no one except James, I and Madam Pomfrey knew I was carrying twins. But that is not all, James is not yours or Harry's father. Severus Snape is. I was married to him before I "married" James. I was two months pregnant with both of you when I had to marry James. Both Harry and your father will also be receiving a letter too. Jean and Robert knew this, but I made them promise me not to tell you until your thirteenth birthday. You are probably thinking 'than why do I look like them?" the answer is simple, I put a glamour spell on you so that no one would question it and I did the same thing with Harry too. The glamours will only last until all three of you are reunited again. I didn't want to give you up at all, even though it was for the best. Just remember that I did it to protect you and your brother. _

_Love mom, _

_Lily" _

Hermione sat there, looking at the letter and thinking about it. _'it makes sense now. How I've always been protective of Harry.' _ She thought to herself as she laid the letter and envelope back on her bedside table and turned off the lamp before trying to go back to sleep. _'I'll have to speak to them in the morning,just to make sure.' _She thought to herself before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was up reading <em>Potions weekly <em>when an vanilla cream envelope bearing green handwriting he recognized and a faint trace of lilies.

_'To Severus Snape' _was what it said on the front. He reached out and grabbed it, opening it and pulling out the letter that was within and began reading it.

_'' July 31st, 1981_

_Dear Sev,_

_If you are reading this, than I am dead. Please understand the reason why I kept this from you. I wanted to protect you both from Voldemort. Please keep this in mind after you read what I have said. Harry and Hermione are your children, Sev, not James. I was two months pregnant with them when it was decided that I was to be married James a few months later for my protection. James knew I was pregnant when he and I married, but he didn't know for sure who the father was until Harry and Hermione were born. James wanted to tell you right than, but I convinced him not. For both your protection and their's. I shudder when I think of what Voldemort would do if he knew this. That's why I didn't tell you and kept it from you. I know Harry looks likes James and that Hermione doesn't look like except for her yes, but it is a glamour which will disappear once you, Harry and Hermione are reunited. I urge you, that once you have read this letter, to go and get them. Harry and Hermione shouldn't be kept from you for much longer and you know how Tuney is with magic and her husband is worse, but Tuney has promised me, upon our parents grave, that she will protect Harry as much as she can from her husband and I worry about Harry. The Grangers are accepting with magic and will treat Hermione as their own compared to my sister. I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you, Sev. I did what I did to protect the three of you. And Harry's real name is Harold Severus Snape and he will also be receiving a letter from me on this day along with Hermione, whose real name is Hermione Rose Snape. I gave her to the Granger, who are friends with my parents, to protect her as only I, James and Madam Pomfrey knew. Harry is older than Hermione by three minutes, and has the outline of the Prince crest tattoo on his left shoulder. Hermione looks like me, but has your eyes and Harry looks like but has my eyes. I am sorry for not telling. Please forgive me, my love. _

_Love your faithful wife,_

_Lily"_

Severus sat there, looking at the paper in wonder. _'Harry Potter...no...Harry Snape is my son. All this time...and Hermione is my daughter too...twins...of course I forgive you, Lily' _was all he could he think. He just sat there numb, staring at the letter thinking over what he had read. After a while, he stood up and headed out of his quarters and going to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>"Ah. Severus, what brings you here?"Albus Dumbledore asked as the Potions Master walked in. "Read this and you will know." Was all Severus said as he handed Albus the letter. Albus took the letter and read it before handing it back to Severus and sitting down in his chair. "They belong with you, Severus." Albus said after a few moments of silence. "I won't take them to Spinners' End, but to Prince Manor. There, my children will be safe and protected as it's unplottable and only I and my mother know where it is." Severus replied. "Both the Grangers and the Dursleys will have sign papers, giving you parental rights as you are their father." Albus replied. "I know, and I know Petunia an I think it would be best to have you come with me, Albus" Severus said. "Of course, but it can wait until morning to go." Albus told him. "Meanwhile I will go to Prince Manor to speak with my mother." Severus replied as he turned towards the door. "Don't underestimate yourself, Severus" Albus said just before the door closed behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus headed towards the apparition point just outside the gates of Hogwarts and apparated to Prince Manor. He walked up the path to the door, opening it and walking in. "Severus, what brings you here?" Eileen asked she walked down the stairs in a dressing robe. "Mother, I need to rooms set up." Severus told her. "Why?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. "Lily was pregnant with twins, my children, when she had to marry James to protect me. She separated them at birth. She gave our daughter to a Muggle couple to raise." Severus said. "What are their names and which is the Heir?" She asked, leading her son to the study. "Harry Potter is the name my son has gone by, but his actual name is Harold Severus Snape and my daughter's name is Hermione Rose Snape. Harry is older by three minutes and is the Heir." Severus said to his mother as he sat down.<p>

"I'm glad to know I have grandchildren after all this time. When will you be getting them?" Eileen asked, watching her son. "Tomorrow." Severus said. "I will have a house elf prepare rooms for them. Saria" Eileen said. "Mistress calls Saria?" A house elf asked. "Yes, Saria. I need two rooms prepared for my grandson and granddaughter as they're coming tomorrow." Eileen told the house elf. "Mistress has granchildren?" Saria asked. "yes, They're Severus' children and are twins." She told Saria. "We house elves be happy to have children here again. Saria will go prepare the rooms now." Saria said before popping out. "Go get some sleep, my son." Eileen told her son and watched as her son left the study and felt a he left the wards surrounding the Manor before heading up to her room.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will start with Severus and Albus going to the Grangers and than to the Dursleys than the Manor. I'll post another chapter explaining the changes. Enjoy and the next chapter should be up in a week or so.<p> 


	4. AN

Here's the explanation for pretty much changing the story. I read a web page that explored a theory about Harry and Hermoine being siblings. If you've read the books, you'll see that Hermione is protective of Harry and whatnot. Also, somewhere in one of the books, it was said that James and Lily had a daughter before they had Harry, and it was a interesting theory and one i like a lot. So I've changed the story a little bit. Below is the link to the web page that explores and explains the theory. I also realized that I never posted the prologue so i did. So it would be best to start with that first than reread chapters 1 and 2. I hope to have chapter 3 up in a week or two. So be on the lookout.

/posts/2014/11/28/the-harry-potter-and-hermione-granger-were-secretly-siblings-theory-genius-or-crazy-2463512?lt_source=external,manual,manual,manual


End file.
